


Things that matter

by Maymoon0525



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types, Jesus Christ Superstar 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I always image that JCS2012's Jesus and Judas met in college library when they were both students, This Judas would be frightened by the crowd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymoon0525/pseuds/Maymoon0525
Summary: What is thing that important to Judas?Reading, he will tell you.But there are some things matter more than reading.This is one night when all of them are younger.





	1. Chapter 1

For Judas, a lot of things in life are not so important.  
Food, outfit and so on, he doesn’t care about the quality of those things as long as he can survive.  
Reading is the things that matter to him.  
He sinks himself into a book he just borrowed from library yesterday.

“…Judas, Judas!” Jesus’ call brings Judas back to reality. He raises his head and see Jesus is looking at him and frowning.  
“What’s up?” Judas asks, and Jesus sighs to his question.  
“What’s up? Judas, we have a meeting at beach, remember?”

Is that so? Judas can barely remember somebody had this stupid idea in last meeting. He was helping Simon to understand the book they just discussed, didn’t pay attention to that idea.  
Jesus asked Judas if he agrees to come. Judas might give Jesus a nod…?  
Actually he doesn’t remember; He decide to pretend he did.

“Uh it is October already! Why should we go to beach at night? Today is not even our regular meeting day.” Judas protests “and I haven’t finish this book!”  
Judas’ refusal doesn’t work to Jesus; Jesus simply takes his book away and pulls Judas up from the couch.  
“The beach is just 3 minutes away from campus.” Jesus says, looks at Judas strangely “And you don’t know why we have a meeting tonight?”  
Frankly speaking, Judas has no idea.

Judas gives up and let Jesus brings him away. There is no point to against Jesus when Judas knows that he will be taken to beach anyhow.  
As Jesus says, the beach is really close to the campus, but this is the first time Judas been to this beach.  
He spends most of his free time in the library.  
Jesus has expressed how surprised he is a thousand times, when he knows that Judas never go to some places where are popular in students.

Judas can see campfire from far away, the people around the fire seem are having a good time, he can hear laughter when he and Jesus step on the sand.  
They soon are noticed by others. “Hey! Here comes our birthday boy!” Simon yells sounds already a bit drunk.

Today is his birthday? Judas realizes why Jesus looks at him strangely earlier, because he totally forgets his own birthday.  
Jesus smile at Judas when he sees Judas’ realization.  
“Come on!” Jesus says, pulls Judas’ hand and run to others.

They surround by people soon.  
People here are not only the members of reading group, some people Judas has met once or twice, some people Judas believe that they won’t appear in the campus.  
Jesus looks like he knows everyone, and everybody seems friendly.

Still, Judas feel a bit stressed to be around by so many strangers.  
Jesus is talking to people, he suddenly feels kinds of helpless, since Jesus brings him here and leaves him alone.  
That feeling doesn’t last for long, Peter approach Judas and says “Happy birthday, Judas.”

Peter is always being a gentle and kind boy, Judas doesn’t talk to him a lot, but they did spend time together.  
Peter hands to Judas a gift box that wrap carefully “Mary and I picked this together.” He says, with a smile.  
How can Judas say no to this smile?  
“Thanks.” Judas takes the box and murmurs.  
“You should say it louder, man!” Simon appears and puts his arm around Judas shoulder. “Say it louder like a man!”  
Judas rolls his eyes to Simon, but he says thanks to Peter again.  
“That’s better” Simon says, Judas can smells the alcohol while Simon speaking. “and I have a gift for you too!”

Judas raises one of his eyebrows to Simon’s claim, Simon doesn’t miss this face. “What do you mean by that face, dude?” Simon asks and takes a package from his jacket “I specially pick a book for you! You like books, huh?”  
That does surprise Judas a lot, Judas can’t image Simon walks into any bookshop.  
“Make sure you unpack it alone.” Simon’s voice sounds like he is trying to whisper, but defeated by alcohol “and **enjoy** it!”  
Judas should know that Simon will never walk into any normal bookshop.  
“I bet you will like it, man!” Simon chuckle, Peter’s face seems like he knows what is inside the package.  
Judas attacks Simon with his elbow and rolls his eyes to Peter, those two men response him with laughter.  
Judas finds himself can’t help but smile too.

The party keeps going, Peter sits with Mary, and they start to sing with someone’s guitar.  
Simon drinks more and becomes drunker; he is dancing with some girls around the fire.  
Judas sits on a log that is a bit distance from the campfire, he looks at all things and feel kinds of relax.  
Jesus approaches him when Judas is sneezing because of sea wind.  
“Happy birthday.” Jesus says while handing a package to Judas “I should give you this earlier. You can unpack it now and use.”  
Jesus sits down beneath Judas when Judas is unpacking the gift.  
The gift is a scarf.  
“Well, I always reckon that you should go out more, this might help you keep warm in winter.” Jesus takes scarf from Judas’ hand and put it around Judas’ neck, he nods to himself after he finish it.  
And then, Jesus looks to Judas’ eyes with a gentle smile “Happy birthday, Judas.”

Judas can hear the sound from firing log, can hear the melody Perter and Mary are singing, can hear the wild laughter from Simon.  
But only things Judas can see is the man in front of him.  
Judas suddenly realize how these things matter to him.  
Much more important than reading.

Judas looks to Jesus, smile and says“Thank you, Jesus.”


	2. 那些重要的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 繁體中文版本  
丁門慶生日快樂！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the traditional Chinese version of the same context.

對於Judas來說，生活中的許多事情並不那麼重要。

食物、衣服等等，只要足以生存，他就不在乎品質。

讀書才是對他重要的事。

他把自己投入於昨天剛從圖書館借來的書。

「……Judas，Judas！」Jesus的呼喚使Judas回到了現實。他抬起頭，看到Jesus看著他皺眉。

「怎麼了？」Judas問，Jesus對他嘆了口氣。

「『怎麼了？』Judas，我們在海邊上有個聚會，記得嗎？」

有嗎？Judas依稀記得上次讀書會結束後，有人提了這個愚蠢的主意。他當時忙著幫助Simon搞懂他們剛剛討論的書，並沒有太注意這件事。

Jesus好像有問Judas他是否會去。Judas也許對他點了頭……？

事實上他不記得了；他決定假裝他做了。

「呃，都已經是十月了！為什麼我們晚上要去海邊？今天甚至不是我們的例行會議日。」Judas抗議道：「我還沒有讀完這本書！」

Judas的拒絕對Jesus沒有用；Jesus只是拿走他的書，並從沙發上拉起Judas。

「海灘距校園僅3分鐘路程。」Jesus說，奇怪地看著Judas，「你不知道我們今晚為什麼有聚會？」

坦白說，Judas一無所知。

Judas放棄並讓Jesus把他帶走。當Judas知道他無論如何都會被帶到海灘上時，反對Jesus是沒有意義的。

正如Jesus所說，海灘真的很靠近校園，但這是Judas第一次去海灘。

他大部分的空閒時間都花在圖書館裡。

當Jesus知道Judas從來沒有去過一些受學生歡迎的地方時，Jesus已經一千次表達了他有多麼驚訝。

Judas人可以從遠處看到營火，營火旁的人們似乎過得很愉快，當他和Jesus踩在沙灘上時，他可以聽到笑聲。

他們很快就被其他人注意到。 「嘿！我們的壽星來了！」Simon大喊，聽起來已經有些醉了。

今天是他的生日？Judas意識到Jesus為什麼會更奇怪地看著他，因為他完全忘記了自己的生日。

Jesus看到Judas的領悟，對Judas微笑了。

「來吧！」Jesus說，拉住Judas的手向其他人跑去。

他們很快被人包圍。

這裡的人們不僅是讀書會的成員，有些Judas已經見過一次或兩次，有些Judas相信他們不曾出現在校園裡。

Jesus看起來像他認識每個人，每個人似乎都很友善。

但Judas，仍然對被眾多陌生人圍繞困擾。

Jesus正在與人交談，他突然感到有些無助，因為Jesus把他帶到這，然後讓他獨自面對這些。

但他的感覺並沒有持續太久，Peter走近Judas，說：「生日快樂，Judas。」

Peter一直是一個溫柔善良的男孩，Judas並不常與他對話，但他們確實常見到彼此。

Peter遞給Judas一個精心包裝的禮物盒，微笑著說：「Mary和我一起挑的。」

Judas如何對這個微笑說不？

「謝謝。」Judas接過盒子，喃喃地說。

「你應該大聲說出來，伙計！」 Simon出現，將胳膊搭在Judas的肩膀上。 「像男人一樣大聲說出來！」

Judas對Simon翻了白眼，但他再次感謝Peter。

Simon說：「好多了。」Simon講話時，Judas可以聞到酒精的味道。 「而且我也有禮物要給你！」

Judas對Simon的聲稱挑起了眉，Simon不會錯過這個表情。 「老兄，你的那張臉是什麼意思？」Simon問，從他的外套中拿出一個包裹「我特地為你挑選了一本書！你喜歡書吧？」

這確實讓Judas大吃一驚，Judas無法想像Simon走進任何書店。

「記得一個人打開啊。」Simon的聲音聽起來像是他在試圖竊竊私語，但被酒精打敗了，「**享受**它！」

Judas應該要知道，Simon永遠不會走進任何正常的書店。

「我敢打賭，您會喜歡的，伙計！」 Simon輕笑，Peter看起來知道包裹中是甚麼。

Judas用肘擊了Simon，向Peter翻了白眼，那兩個男人以大笑回應他。

Judas發現自己也笑了起來。

派對繼續進行，Peter坐在Mary身旁，他們開始用某人的吉他唱起了歌。

Simon喝得更多也更醉了，正圍著火和女孩們跳著舞。

Judas挑了更離營火有點遠的原木，坐了下來。他看著一切，感到放鬆。

當Judas因海風打噴嚏時，Jesus接近他。

「生日快樂。」Jesus在把包裹交給Judas時說：「我應該早點給你。你可以現在把他打開來用。」

當Judas打開禮物時，Jesus在Judas身旁坐下。

禮物是圍巾。

「好吧，我總是認為您應該多出來走走，這在冬天可以幫你這麼做時保暖。」Jesus從Judas的手上拿了圍巾，戴在Judas的脖子上，完成後他向自己點了點頭。

然後，Jesus帶著柔和的微笑望著Judas的眼睛，「生日快樂，Judas。」

Judas可以聽到燃燒木柴發出的劈啪聲，聽到Peter和Mary正在歌唱的旋律，聽到Simon的狂野的笑聲。

但是，Judas只能看到，這個在他面前的男人。

Judas突然意識到這些事情對他很重要。

比閱讀重要得多。

「謝了，Jesus。」Judas說。

這是Jesus第一次，看到Judas連眼角都是笑意。

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own celebration to Tim Minchin's Birthday!  
English is not my first language, please forgive my mistakes.  
And if you like, please kindly leave some comments.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
